


A Little Something

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Do we have to go?” Spencer whined, playfully nibbling at the point on your neck that drove you wild. “I don’t want to go.”

Weeks ago, you had made plans to go out with Derek, Savannah, JJ and Will. Penelope was watching all of the kids while you went on a triple date. The only problem was, you both were particularly horny and would much rather have stayed home in bed all day long, or the floor, or the kitchen table...it didn’t matter - you just wanted to jump each other.

You pulled him in for a deep kiss - one that would be lingering for hours until you got back. “I don’t really feel like it either, but we made these plans weeks ago and everyone’s looking really forward to it.”

“But I’d rather throw you on the kitchen table and devour you,” he replied, gently pulling your head back by your hair. “I don’t need food.”

“You can devour me later,” you laughed. That actually sounded a lot better than food right now, but you’d made plans and you were going. “Let’s go.”

The entire way to the restaurant, Spencer playfully begged you to turn around, but you insisted that you had to be adults and stick to the plans you made. “No fair,” he muttered in reply, jokingly folding his hands over his chest.

When you pulled up to the restaurant, you noticed that Derek and JJ weren’t there yet, so you took advantage of the moment alone and pulled Spencer in for another soul-melting kiss. As your tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring, you pulled him in gently by the nape of the neck. Apparently, it was a good kiss, because when you pulled away and looked down, it was difficult to miss his arousal. “You have to get rid of that before we get out of the car,” you laughed.

“Then what you did was not at all helpful,” he muttered again.

About five minutes later, Derek and Savannah pulled up, with JJ and Will showing up shortly after. By that time, any evidence of Spencer’s arousal had disappeared. “I had to think about work to make that go away. That was hard.”

“I bet it was,” you laughed.

“You’re actually two,” he smirked. “And I love you.”

On your way into the restaurant, Savannah and JJ said how much they had been looking forward to tonight - a night away from the kids, a night away from work - it was just what they needed. Normally, you would’ve felt the same way, but for some fucking reason, you were both horny as hell tonight. Maybe...

No...you couldn’t.

But maybe you could. At some point, maybe you could excuse yourself from the table feigning sickness and then Spencer could come out after you and have a quickie of some sort. In public. You figured he’d be into it.

Once you all sat down at the table and placed your orders, Spencer seemed to have settled down. However, it was all for show, as his leg was moving up and down against your leg. He was pent up and trying to avoid feeling it. Movement of any kind was the only thing that helped.

After about an hour, you had all finished your meals and were waiting for dessert. Now was your time. Pulling out your phone, you texted Spencer.

-I’m going to pretend I’m sick and need some air. Meet me outside in five.

“I’m feeling a little gross,” you said, clutching the side of your head. “I think I’m gonna go out for a little bit of air.”

Spencer still hadn’t seen the message yet, so he was confused, but everyone just asked if you were okay. You said yes and that you just needed some air, so you were going to go outside.

Five minutes later, he excused himself from the table and met you out back.

“What’s up?” he asked. “You’re not actually sick?”

Once again, you pulled him into you by the nape of the neck, trailing your lips up the side. “I figured we could do a little something here, before we go home and you can have me for dessert.”

Immediately, his eyes dilated and his pulse quickened. Without saying a word, he moved his hand down to the waistband of your jeans and undid the zipper. Slowly, he slid his hand to the juncture between your thighs, rubbing slowly against the bundle of nerves that had been about to burst all night long. “Oh, god,” you breathed, as your eyes fluttered closed. This would be insanely quick if your body had anything to say about it.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

Your eyes shot open, realizing he had never taken his eyes off you. “Don’t close your eyes.”

Fuck, that was hot - when he got all demanding. Dammit.

Though he started with one finger, he soon moved to two, and the pressure on your clit was almost too much to handle. As you were about to fall over the edge, he switched things up, slipping a third finger inside you. You immediately clenched around him. “Faster,” you said, making a demand of your own. “We have to be quick.”

You wanted this to go on forever and ever, and if it was just the two of you out to dinner, you’d probably take longer, but you had four people waiting for you inside. Your hand traveled down to meet his, joining his in a dance around your center. “Look at me while you come,” he said again, making you realize that you had closed your eyes again.

As soon as you opened your eyes, you started shaking, bracing yourself up against the wall. “Later, I want to taste you,” he moaned, biting your lower lip as he removed his hand from you.

Instead of waiting, you removed your own hand, slick with your arousal and lifted a finger to his mouth, slipping it inside. “A little taste until then,” you smirked as he groaned. “We should probably go back inside.”


End file.
